The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for measuring branch circuit power and performing dynamic power distribution.
Information technology (IT) equipment is required to indicate its power consumption (rating). The rating is used to determine appropriate electrical wiring based on the electrical code. The manufacturer affixes labels to equipment specifying the power rating information, which may include maximum (peak) current, maximum combined wattage, continuous power, or the like. The power consumption of IT equipment depends on the configuration of the equipment and the workload that the equipment runs. To stay within limits, manufacturers rate the equipment for “worst case” conditions (e.g., 35° C., high altitude, etc.), maximum configuration (e.g., processor sockets full, all drive bays full, all expansion card slots occupied, all memory slots occupied, etc.), and extreme workloads (e.g., linear algebra functions, power virus, etc.). Data center and IT operators request an amount of power from the power company based on the power rating of the equipment. However, computer equipment seldom uses the amount of power indicated by the manufacturer's power rating, which results in unnecessary capital investments that impede IT growth.